


Встречи

by ptashenka



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 but it's 8, Multi, Rebirth, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: Нас представляют друг другу. Нас всегда представляют. В который раз, это — начало конца.
Kudos: 1





	Встречи

**[1]**

В первый раз, когда я замечаю тебя, это меньше, чем секунда.

Движусь в толпе: у меня важное дело, которое должно быть закончено к вечеру, неотложное поручение. Но кто-то, кажется, зовёт меня по имени или кладет руку на плечо. А в следующей миг только пустота. Никаких мыслей.

Я вижу сразу всё, как на витраже. Людей, эшафот, тебя. Это короче вдоха, легче выдоха. Просто есть ты.

Касанием зрачка к зрачку.

Смаргиваю, и ты повисаешь в петле. Всё.

В этот день ты — контрабандист, пойманный и осуждённый. Я прислуживаю в богатом доме от рождения, у меня нет времени на мелочи. У меня нет времени думать о любви к тебе.

Но я умираю на следующий день. Спотыкаюсь, падаю, разбиваю затылок о мраморный пол римской купальни. Как будто отныне —

и так и есть, —

моя судьба заключена в твоей.

**[2]**

Это возвращается. В море.

На этот раз — мы вместе, мы знакомы. Встречаемся в порту, штурман вставляет клички, чтоб избежать вопросов, пожимаем руки, и ты говоришь:

— О твоей храбрости слагают легенды.

И я как будто уже решил, на чей корабль наймусь. Так просто.

В остальном, тщетно. Мы ходим вокруг да около, посаженные в одну клетку. Я знаю — мы оба знаем, — не только в моей памяти свежо то утро на рыночной площади. Я знаю, ты тоже помнишь. И нужно поговорить об этом. Но в жизни пирата разговоры по душам непозволительная роскошь, и как минимум одному из нас не хватает смелости.

Но если бы я только мог! Я бы спросил, какого это — увидеть на площади прекраснейшего наложника и сразу же сдохнуть, как ты дошел до такой жизни, о чем ты думал ночью. Ты знал, что тебя повесят. Ты молился? Ты плакал? Ты надеялся бежать?

Я не успеваю.

Месяц проводим на воде. Потом шторм, дикий рев бури, и тебя слизывает за борт. Между нами люди, порванный парус и сломанные доски.

Снова.

Я умираю следом, я всегда умираю следом: на следующий же день, забираясь на мачту. Только крикнуть «земля!» и вниз.

Повезло.

**[3]**

В третий раз я — мы оба! — счастливее, чем прежде.

Нас приводят друг другу ещё в юности. С тех пор мы кусаемся, как щенки. Я узнаю тебя не сразу. Да и ты подводишь. Мы тратим почти пять лет, скользя вдоль стен, присматриваясь к теням, гадая — ты? не ты?

Но когда — наконец! Эти полгода, когда ты принадлежишь мне и любишь меня, и я люблю тебя в ответ сильнее с каждым часом — счастливейшие из всех.

Ты целуешь меня, и это наш первый поцелуй на три жизни. Потом будут другие, а этот — легчайший, невиннейший из всех прочих.

Но за него приходится платить.

Я убиваю тебя сам.

Такая непоправимая глупость; мы дерёмся. Для смеха, для сцены, для того, чтоб выпустить пар. Не чтобы убить.

Я не хочу задеть тебя, и задеваю только ненароком — толчок под руку. Лезвие как в болоте тонет в твоём лёгком.

И я бездействую.

Позволяю кому-то всадить мне в грудину холодный нож, умираю следом за тобой, как последний дурак. Безропотно, не пытаясь спастись, не пытаясь сбежать.

С того самого первого, колкого взгляда,

без тебя всё равно ничего не имеет смысла.

**[4]**

Нас представляют друг другу.

Нас всегда представляют.

Ни единого раза это ни закончилось хорошо, и ни единого раза мы не решились на первый шаг сами. Я никогда не узнавал тебя в толпе, ты никогда не начинал разговор.

Но нас представляют.

Какой-то пошловатый бал во дворце, на который ни один из нас не собирался приходить — удивительно, мы оба здесь. Хотелось бы пошутить, что судьба.

Не до шуток. Ведь правда, она.

Касание сквозь шёлк перчаток. Немного вина. И мы оба, не сговариваясь, скрываемся в парке. Там, прижимаясь к дереву, в любой момент услышанные и опозоренные, мы целуемся сразу, горячо, отчаянно. Так целуются после долгих разлук.

Мы никогда не говорим о том, что было раньше. Хотя я знаю — ты вспоминаешь это, сразу, как только мои пальцы сжимают твоё запястье.

В который раз, это — начало конца. Месяц спустя, сначала мы друг без друга, а затем я — без тебя. 

Точка.

**[5]**

Новый век лихорадит революциями.

Одна, вторая, третья. Мы опаздываем и на них, и друг к другу, довольствуясь лишь томительным послевкусием. Этого, впрочем, достаточно.

Тебя не нужно искать: моё сердце знает лучше любых указателей. Разумеется, ты впереди всех. На баррикадах, на вершине славы. Точнее, на пути к ней — ты будешь прославлен, когда умрёшь, и намерен покончить с этим до захода солнца, и я не в силах тебя остановить.

Кто-то зовёт тебя по имени. Острый укол ревности.

— Смотри, кто это здесь!

Прежде, чем я успеваю протестовать, круг замыкается снова. Колесо даёт оборот. И пока он обменивает нас ничего не значащими именами, я понимаю — с баррикады никто не уйдёт живым.

Ты, ты, ты... Ты тоже. Хотя ты, кажется, не узнаёшь меня, и это как будто расплата за мою недавнюю самоуверенность. Чрезмерность нам, видимо, не к лицу.

— Будет честью умереть рядом с вами, гражданин.

Змея кусает свой хвост.

Я сжимаю твою ладонь, в отчаянном ужасе хоть на минуту удержать. Выстрелы.

**[6]**

Это снова война, уже которая по счёту, и меньше всего — между нами. Теперь всё серьезнее. Ради нашей встречи умирают люди. Я дослужился до офицерских погон, тебя нет уже тридцать лет, я отчаянно уверен, что делаю всё правильно.

Мой адъютант сообщает, что на допрос привели диверсанта, и я —

только оборачиваюсь —

но сердце уже замирает. Мне не нужно знать тебя, чтобы чувствовать, когда ты приходишь.

Допрос теряет смысл. Я не знаю, как тебя зовут сейчас, где в этот раз ты родился, сколько тебе лет, какое гражданство прописано в вышвырнутом на стол потрёпанном как знамя паспорте. Но я знаю, как тебя звали прежде, и как ты засыпаешь и просыпаешься, и как подходишь моим рукам. Половинкой разбитой амфоры.

Но я хочу знать, на скольких дорогах ты оступился — почему ты шёл так долго? Не спрашиваю.

Но ты понимаешь всё без слов. И улыбаешься, потому что узнаёшь — даже не нужно к тебе прикасаться. Только выстрелить в голову. Следующий — себе в висок. 

В этот раз, я убиваю нашу случайность. Так милосерднее, так больно. Так жаль.

**[7]**

Оно ломается. Ломает меня, тебя, мир — и странно, что Апокалипсис откладывается.

Мы не встречаемся.

Я проживаю пять коротких, острых как искра жизней. Каждый день которых трачу на единое ощущение, осознание, мировоззрение — ты. Тебя нет нигде, я не могу найти тебя, хотя отчаянно, отвратительно безнадёжно ищу в каждом жесте, взгляде и слове.

Это смертельно, быть без тебя.

Я умираю. Рвусь на части. Выгораю изнутри. Бесполезная хрупкая соломинка. Пытаюсь понять, где мы оступились, в чём просчитались, что было иначе, что мы сделали не так. Но ничего не выходит, усилия тщетны, размышления тонут, как ладонь в песке.

Это хуже любой пытки. Так что, прости, но — я сдаюсь. Опускаю руки. Прекращаю искать.

Умираю в шестой раз.

**[8]**

Наливаю кофе, подписываю стаканчики. Впереди ещё шесть часов, проклятый рабочий день. Уже хочется сдохнуть, сорвать глотку и убить пару особо заносчивых посетителей.

Заказывают какую-то дрянь. Латте, сироп, сливки, и что-то вдогонку. Кажется, корица? Не сосредоточиться. Пальцы спасают автоматизмом.

— Будете здесь?

Пауза. Почему так долго?

— Нет... Да, здесь.

Боже, неужели так сложно определиться? В конце концов, я же не логарифмы прошу посчитать.

— Ваше имя?

— Простите, мы нигде не могли встретиться?

Поднимаю глаза.

Это ты. Стоишь, опираясь на стойку, и улыбаешься, в этой ужасной рубашке в неровную клетку. Клянусь снять ее так скоро, как ты позволишь.

Ты улыбаешься мне, и ты снова прекраснее всех живых, и я люблю тебя бесповоротно, трагически, с самого первого из всех первых взглядов. И... я не могу сказать ни слова.

Но мы встречались.

_Мы столько раз встречались._


End file.
